1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power semiconductor device obtaining a drive voltage of a high-voltage side drive circuit by charging a capacitor using a diode, and in particular to a power semiconductor device which makes it possible to reduce power consumption.
2. Background Art
In a half-bridge circuit, a high-voltage side drive circuit that drives a high-voltage side switching element requires a higher drive voltage than a main power supply. Accordingly, it is a known practice that this drive voltage is obtained by charging a capacitor using a diode (e.g., see K. Watabe et al., “A Half-Bridge Driver IC with Newly Designed High Voltage Diode”, Proc. Of ISPSD 2001, pp. 279-282).